


For you, No matter what

by TruffleBrownies



Series: Hamilton x SPN verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Breathplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: It's the profound bond that Alex didn't understand, let alone care about it. But when he was wrapped in those arms, completely under control, getting fucked like a ragdoll until he passed out — it was something that Alex couldn't tell himself to stop.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton x SPN verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	For you, No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> spn au!  
> in this story, Laurens is an angel and Alex is a hunter.
> 
> angel Laurens is cute 🌈  
> didn't mean to turn this into a shameless porn but idc.
> 
> unbeta'd

He never got used to the feeling of waking up to those amber eyes staring at him in the dark.

"Shit!" Alex cursed as he jumped, stopping himself from grabbing the knife under the pillow and stabbing the man in front of him. Even though he knew it's useless after he's done it multiple times on their first met, a few months ago.  


The hunter groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I said don't do this, Laurens. I can fucking stab your eyes!"  


Angels didn't sleep. That meant every time Alex woke up at late night he would see Lauren's face beside his bed. It was the fucking millionth times that Alex told him to go away, but eventually, he's too tired to say.  


And even though he wouldn't admit it, he felt safe when the first thing he had a grip on was Lauren's arm.  


Laurens tilted his head. "Sorry... Can't sleep again? You were only out for two hours."  


Alex sighed. "It's fine."  


"It was a rough week, right? Especially tonight." Laurens stated. It was a rough hunt on these few days since the latest case was involved with demons, and tonight, he fought some angels that accused him of luring Laurens into the wrong way. Alex couldn't tell if that was true when one of the angels had a hand on his throat, just the moment Laurens came to help and _smitten_ his own kind. _Brothers_ , if you counted.   


Alex remembered how they screamed with the light gushing out of their eyes, and how it hurt when he was out of breath, nearly touching death. Laurens already healed him, but he still felt the hard pressure on his throat, seconds away before that angel would break his neck if Laurens wasn't there. The voice kept whispering in his mind — _It's all your fault, Hamilton._

The angel seemed to know. He leaned closer, whispering: "Don't listen to them, whatever they say wasn't true."  


Alex inhaled as he looked up and met his gaze. It was pure, glistening with the light of the bedside lamp. "I was supposed to die."

Laurens didn't say anything, instead, he pressed a hand on the hunter's thigh as a assurance. Alex looked up at his eyes, knowing how beautiful they were — how much he didn't deserve these eyes to look on him with such gentleness.  


"I want you to put me to sleep," Alex muttered, loud enough for the angel to hear. "Use me. Rough and hard."  


Laurens swallowed, feeling the blush creeping up his cheeks. "Hey. If you don't—..."  


"Nah," The hunter hummed, letting his head fall on Laurens' shoulder as his hands clutched on his coat. "Need it."  


Of course, Alexander Hamilton would never say _please_ in general terms. So, grabbing him by the collar, Alex made the first move by pulling the angel into a kiss, opening easily to suck his tongue in and felt the electric sparks run through their bodies. It's the profound bond that Alex didn't understand, let alone care about it. But when he was wrapped in those arms, completely under control, getting fucked like a ragdoll until he passed out — it was something that Alex couldn't tell himself to stop. And it had to be Laurens. Only him.  


Laurens gripped his shoulders as he deepened their kiss before pulled away mere inches just to breath then claimed Alex's mouth again. He licked those dry lips and moved his hand over Alex's groin, feeling his cock hardening under his boxers as he ground himself against Laurens' body helplessly.  


The angel felt the heat spreading across his cheeks even more. He groaned deeply, seeing pink shade laced on Alex's ear. He sucked his breath in, keeping himself in character by groping Alex's cock. Hard.  


"Desperate for my cock, little slut?"  


"Mhm," Alex whimpered, that lower voice sending a shiver down his spine. Laurens knew he had a thing for that.  


"Strip and then on your hands and knees."  


It used only seconds for Alex to pull his tee and kick his boxers off. He felt his face flushed, realizing that he's naked and Laurens' still fully clothed with that so-hot turtleneck shirt and his long coat and those slack pants that had an obvious bulge. Alex rolled over into the position, cock drooling against his stomach, dripping pre-cum to pool on the mattress as he pushed his ass up for his angel.  


Fuck, he's shivering just from thinking about that dick. How it's gonna ravish him, how it's gonna make him feel it for _days_.  


He couldn't help but whimper as Laurens' lubed fingers — when did he get the lube anyway — pushing through his tight rim. Alex groaned, arching his back and trying to fuck himself on those long fingers until they jabbed at his prostate at the moment Laurens' other hand gripped his hip, hard enough that Alex knew it's gonna left bruises the way he liked. Alex groaned louder.  


If it's Laurens', it was the way he liked.  


" _Stay_." He commanded in a deep voice, and Alex froze. "Good boy. You can make all the noises you want, but stay still."  


Still in everything but his coat, Laurens hummed in satisfaction while he continued finger-fucking Alex. The hunter whimpered and whined, so loud he's sure if there's a neighbor next door they'd think he's getting mauled by an animal. It didn't take long until Laurens started to add another finger and Alex keened, trying to keep himself in place as commanded.  


"Laurens, God, please, fuck me or I'm gonna cum!" He begged, or sobbed, maybe both. Not that Laurens wouldn't want to give him, but getting things _too_ easily wasn't what Alex needed tonight.  


"No, you're not," he said as he moved his hand to squeeze the base of Alex's weeping cock. Alex cried out, whining at the loss when Laurens withdrew his fingers. He felt that clothed cock grinding against his hole, and the only thing Alex could think was about it being buried deep in his hole.  


"Fuck me, fuck me hard! C'mon," he rasped. Two seconds later he let out a loud, dirty moan as Laurens' cock pushed inside him, bottomed out in one motion, giving Alex the perfect stretch burn before he set the pace, rough and brutal. "God, f-fuck yes, there, _ohhh_ — just like that!"  


Laurens felt overwhelmed, part of him wanted to break all of this and be gentle, but his other part just wanted to go further, to see how far he could drive his little hunter to go. The angel growled as he leaned down over Alex's back, gripping his hips harder. He knew the other part would win tonight — for him and Alex.  


"You moaned like a cheap whore," he snarled, "I don't even know why I chose you over heaven."  


"Ah- ah, maybe it's because that fucking bond — _fuck, harder!_ — you're sticking to my ass."  


Despite being mouthy, Alex's being honest while getting his ass pounded.  


"Yeah, apparently because I'm destroying this ass," he teased, practically groan as he smacked his cheeks. "It's all mine. You hear me? All for me to use."  


"Yes," Alex groaned again. He decided to reach behind, grabbing Laurens' hand and dragging it over his neck. "All yours, buddy, yours."

Getting the hint, Laurens' eyes widen in shock. Even he didn't say anything, Alex's hand was shivering a little, and Laurens knew it was fear.  


"Alex-"  


"Please." Alex whimpered, pausing, and then, "Wanna feel yours so I won't think about... them."   


And that's it.  


He knew that Alex trusted him enough to do it, and it made him fluttered.  


Laurens let out a deep growl as he dug his fingers into the skin, squeezing, hard enough to block his airway but not enough to do him any harm — but it'd leave bruises, the fingerprints that would be Laurens' instead of Charles', that's what Alex wanted. His marks to replace the thing he'd already erased.  


He heard Alex's breathy moans as he fucked him harder at each thrust. His body tensed, clenching tighter around Laurens' cock, causing the angel to choke out a satisfied moan.  


"Fuck, so tight... Alex..." He let his fingers go and Alex choked, gasping and coughing and writhing as his cock bounced, dripping even more. He's so close to cum, Laurens could feel that.  


"Do it again," Alex begged in a raw voice, high-pitched just from the lack of oxygen.  


Laurens smirked, letting him breathe for a few snaps before gave him the same pressure on his throat, even a little harder as he growled; "You're not cumming. Not until I say."  


Alex's jaw slacked, trying to catch his breath as he nodded. He couldn't recognize how long it was, but he started to see black spots when Laurens' deep voice struck through his brain, and then the pressure on his throat was gone.  


" _Cum. Now_."  


Alex gasped, screaming with his harsh, breathless voice as his cock complied, pulsing and spurting into the mattress in the second he got oxygen flowing into his lungs. The angel groaned at the tightness, hand fisting his long, dark hair as he came inside the heat of the hunter's body only a few thrusts after. His body shook, letting all the overwhelming feelings washed over as he came back from his high to see Alex being spent, boneless limp underneath him.  


"Alex, are you okay?" He asked in his normal voice, plus the worry in it. Gently, he carried the hunter out of wet spot (even though Alex really didn't mind now because he's sleepy but Laurens knew he'll be gross later) and tucked him under the covers.  


"'M okay...Thanks," Alex muttered. His eyes were hazy, ready to drift off again after Laurens pulled out. It felt messy inside without a condom, but it still felt so good. Painful. Perfect release. "Still the best."  


"Do you want me to—"  


"No, wanna feel it in the morning."  


Laurens nodded silently, laying his gaze on Alex's face. "I really mean it, everything I've done for you is my choice. You have nothing to do with it."  


Alex hummed. "Right, not my fault, yeah."  


"Sleep now."  


Watching the hunter drifted off, Laurens knew Alex was lying. He'd continue to blame himself over and over, or throwing himself into a war he expected himself to die.  


But Laurens knew he had to be there for Alex, always. Like he's always been — even before he was born.  


No matter what, or why, or when, Laurens would just rebel for Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like it ♡  
> i really want a cool scene of laurens using the angel blade. maybr next time... 🥺👉👈


End file.
